


Counseling Session

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [8]
Category: Welcome Home Roxy Carmichael
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date: 2010-06-04 02:17 am (UTC)</p><p>From: (Anonymous) <br/>Welcome Home Roxy Carmichael: Dinky/Elizabeth, "think mine'll be as nice as yours someday?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counseling Session

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous post from the 2nd Annual Femslash Kinkmeme (2010) at livejournal.com.

Date: 2010-06-17 01:47 pm (UTC)

From: (Anonymous)   
First of all, let me say I LOVE this prompt!  
Now onto the fic:)

 

Elizabeth watched the dark-haired girl try on the dress, distressed to find herself noticing how well-developed her chest was. 'Women notice these things.' That's what she told herself. And for a second she believed it. Until Dinky watched her try on her own dress, open curiosity in her gaze. She felt a sudden shudder pass through her, turned on more than she wanted to be...

"Think mine'll be as nice as yours someday?" Dinky asked enviously, gaze flickering between her own chest and Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled softly. How could the girl not know how beautiful she was? "I think yours are as nice as mine right now, Dinky," she replied with conviction.

"Really?" Her voice was small, insecure.

Elizabeth took a step close to her. It didn't take much to be in her face in the confined dressing room space and Dinky's eyes widened in surprise but she did it anyway.

"Really."

She didn't mean for it to happen but once it did? Once she reached out and caressed the top of the girl's full breasts with a fingertip? She couldn't stop herself from doing it again. And again and again and again, all the while tracking the movement with her eyes, not daring to look Dinky in the eye, afraid of the fear she'd see. When she finally allowed her head to tilt up she could tell Dinky wasn't afraid at all. She was sighing and her eyelids were fluttering as desire swept over her. 'To be young again. To feel this for the first time...' Elizabeth couldn't shut her mind off. She kept analyzing her feelings toward the girl, the girl's possible feelings toward her. She had a lover, a married male lover, who satisfied her, but Dinky was...Dinky was the girl she wished she'd been when she was a teenager. Even with her insecurities she was still strong. And in her own way willing to fight for the freedom to be whoever she wanted to be. She envied the girl. And wanted some of that fierceness for herself.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" She was still caressing her breasts. With her whole hand now, mesmerized by their softness, their pale curves.

"Can I kiss you? Just once? Just to know what it's like?"

Dinky's lips had plumped up, becoming rosy. Her mouth, so delicate, looked delicious. She shook her head, wanting to pull away. The girl had other plans. She pulled Elizabeth even closer, pressing hard against her mouth, making her gasp. Dinky drank in the sound greedily, not daring to let up on the pressure. Elizabeth shuddered again as her cunt swelled and ached. She knew she shouldn't let the girl go any further but Dinky wasn't asking. She was taking. And it had gone too far, felt too good, to stop now. Instead she grabbed Dinky's warm, slender hand and slid it up the dress until it lay against her naked stomach. Dinky got the idea and immediately plunged it down her pantyhose and into her stockings where she was so wet she was literally dripping.

"Dinky," she murmured, burying her head into the girl's neck, barely restraining herself from suckling on the thin skin that would bruise so easily. Dinky touched her clit, playing with it experimentally.

"Like this?" she asked.

She laughed softly at the girl who wanted so badly to please her.

She raised the girl's pink frilly dress and shoved her own hand into her hot, wet cunt. "No. Like this," Elizabeth said with authority, her slick fingers fucking her expertly. Before she knew what hit her Dinky threw her head back, tensed and gushed all over her hand, her thighs quivering as her orgasm ripped through her. Once she had calmed down Elizabeth gently pulled her fingers out, careful not to touch her now sensitive clit. She quietly let her own orgasm overtake her as Dinky determinedly worked to pleasure her with a now shaky hand.

"Dinky!" she rasped into her hair, drowning in the wrongness of the experience, the exquisiteness of it.

She recuperated more quickly than the girl, taking off the dress and putting her own back on. She watched as the slow, satisfied girl grinned and traded her dress for her trademark black over-sized sweater and pants. Dinky sat on the bench and stared at her through the mirror silently. She wondered if she'd harmed the girl with the touching, the fucking. Wondered what kind of teacher that made her, what kind of person...

"We shouldn't have done this," she told her reflection. "I'm your guidance counselor. And you're a teenager. This is beyond inappropriate."

"Elizabeth? What part of our relationship has even been appropriate?" She smirked humorously.

And somehow it was the perfect thing to say. Dinky didn't blame her, didn't feel hurt or confused or scared. Dinky was still Dinky no matter what. The girl who was still figuring out the world and her place in it was just fine.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream." She looked up at Elizabeth as she picked up her dress. "Turns out sex with your adult female guidance counselor makes you crave sweets..." She stood up and pulled back the curtain to step out right as Elizabeth's jaw fell. "You coming? Oh, wait. You did that already."

The great thing about Dinky Bossetti was she didn't giggle. When she found something funny she laughed with abandon. And Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh with her.


End file.
